<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Got your back by BringTheStorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919843">Got your back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringTheStorm/pseuds/BringTheStorm'>BringTheStorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of salt against the people of Paris, Also Chat Noir trolling Agreste Fashion, But I wish it was, Episode: s02 Audimatrix | Prime Queen, F/M, I understand why this wasn’t canon, Supportive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, at least, because they don’t act like these people have lives of their own, in here they don’t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringTheStorm/pseuds/BringTheStorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nadia Chamack tries to make them confess their feelings on national television, Chat Noir decides to step in before his partner gets akumatized.</p><p>Also, this is NOT Chat Noir salt!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Got your back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was one of those stories that would literally assault my brain until I wrote it.<br/>So I did.<br/>I'm not upset that Chat Noir didn’t act that way. If someone had literally showed a picture of me and MY crush kissing, I would probably have a similar reaction.<br/>The thing that makes me the most upset is that Ladybug literally could've been akumatized. She was that upset.<br/>So this was designed to fix that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug should have followed her instinct and tried harder to cancel the interview.</p><p>After all, if anything involving the superheroes was scheduled, Hawkmoth would surely take advantage of it. Usually they managed to avoid the subject with a “sorry! I have plans!”</p><p>In fact, she did mention several times that she didn't think that it was a good idea, but somehow it ended up scheduled. And before you ask, it was her fault, not Chat’s.</p><p>She had accidentally mentioned the fact that she was excited for a specific patrol in front of a tabloid reporter. Who had eagerly informed them that they would be doing a live interview on<em> television </em> the same night as their patrol, since they couldn’t use their normal excuse.</p><p>On patrol that evening, she and Chat had left a dead rat with a ladybug themed hair ribbon tied around it’s back leg on the reporter’s doorstep as revenge for ruining their parkour night.</p><p>They had tried to cancel, but people were so excited that Ladybug eventually surrendered, realizing that they would most likely cause an akuma if they didn't show.</p><p>And she was paying for it now.</p><p>Nadja disconnected the call with Alya and Manon, looking stressed. </p><p>Ladybug didn’t blame her. </p><p>A prime time show with Paris’ elusive duo was stressful enough without your daughter’s babysitter going missing because she was actually the superheroine who was supposed to be on your show and had accidentally double booked herself.</p><p>She seemed to be listening to someone. </p><p>Ladybug noted Nadja’s earpiece and realized that someone must be giving her orders.</p><p>The funchia haired reported turned back towards them, a stressed smile on her face.</p><p>“Uh, Ladybug, Cat Noir, um, so a lot of fans think of you as a couple of superheroes. But also, and I quote unquote, as a couple. Period.”</p><p>Ladybug felt Chat Noir tense up beside her as she shrieked. “WHAT?”</p><p>She knew that he hated these questions, especially because of his crush on her. They both did.</p><p>There was enough stress in their lives without people trying to make their relationship awkward.</p><p>Unfortunately, Nadja didn’t get the message.</p><p>“Can you confirm that you're dating here, tonight?” She asked eagerly.</p><p>Ladybug and Chat had a conversation in a single worried glance.</p><p>She clenched and unclenched her fists. <em> Uh, I hate these questions. </em></p><p><em> Me too, </em> Chat’s eyes said. <em> But, no matter what, I’ve got your back. </em></p><p>
  <em> Thanks Chat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anytime, just try to stay calm when you answer this.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Got it. </em>
</p><p>Ladybug took a deep breath as she faced both Nadja and the camera. “I'm very sorry Nadja,” she apologized. “But we're superheroes. We're not here to answer such personal questions.”</p><p>Chat’s tail flicked. <em> Good job, M’lady. Keep going. </em></p><p>Ladybug felt a little like she was reading off a script as she recited. “We're here to ensure all Parisians that they're safe and that it's only a matter of time before we defeat Hawk Moth, that's all.”</p><p>There. That was the end of that. If she and Chat Noir could have done a celebratory fist bump without it looking weird, they totally would have.</p><p>Unfortunately, whoever was on the other end on Nadja’s earpiece wasn’t satisfied. Their host tensed and turned back towards them, a fake smile plastered across her face.</p><p>“How do you explain these photographs then?” She asked, tapping on her tablet.</p><p>An image came into focus on the screen behind them, of a memory that Ladybug had buried in her NEVER THINK ABOUT AGAIN folder.</p><p>She gasped at the image of her kissing Chat Noir on Valentine’s Day.</p><p>Why did they have a picture of that and why were they showing it now?</p><p>Chat’s eyes widened and he momentarily forgot their script.</p><p>“What? When did that happen?” He demanded. </p><p>“I was saving you, not kissing you!” Ladybug protested, infuriated. </p><p>She KNEW this interview was a bad idea. The chance of an akuma, from either jealous Chat Noir fangirls, or one of the people at the station when she inevitably exploded was almost certain now.</p><p><em> Hey, </em> Chat told her, when she almost jumped up as Nadja showed picture after picture of them both in awkward positions during various akuma fights. <em> Why don’t you let me handle this? </em></p><p>She protested. <em> But- </em></p><p>
  <em> I can feel that tension rolling off of you, and at this rate, you’re going to become an akuma any second now. Why don’t you calm down and I’ll handle this. </em>
</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>
  <em> Trust me, this isn’t the first time this has happened to me. </em>
</p><p>Yikes. Something similar had happened to Chat Noir before? They were definitely having a long conversation tomorrow on patrol.</p><p>Ladybug nodded slightly, and took a drink of water, cringing a little at the picture of her scratching under Chat’s chin during their fight with Animan.</p><p>Chat may love to tease her, but she trusted him with her life. And she knew that he wouldn’t joke around about something he knew made her this  uncomfortable.</p><p>“It’s so obvious you’re both in love!” Nadja’s declared triumphantly.</p><p>Chat Noir sighed. “I’m sorry Nadja, but these were just a whole lot of photos taken out of context. We were just doing our job.”</p><p>He glanced over at Ladybug.</p><p>
  <em> But you better explain the kiss later. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Deal. </em>
</p><p>Nadja ignored him.</p><p>“Why won’t you tell the truth?” She demanded.</p><p>Chat sighed, and Ladybug knew that she was the only one who could see how his ears and tail drooped slightly.</p><p>“But Nadja, it is the truth.”</p><p>The disguised pain in his voice made Ladybug feel guilty and infuriated.</p><p>She knew that she had every right to turn down his advances, but that fact wouldn’t stop the fact that it was still really hard to be rejected.</p><p>But, Ladybug’s blood boiled at the thought of someone pressuring Chat Noir to relive that pain on national television.</p><p><em> I’ve got a plan, </em> she told him. <em> Follow my lead. </em></p><p>“Now that we’ve cleared that up, shall we turn to the next subject at hand. Our plans for minimizing akuma attacks.”</p><p>“We’ve been discussing starting an emotional support group for those affected,” Chat jumped in immediately, relief washing over his features.</p><p>As Chat outlined the details of their improvised ‘plan,’ Ladybug watched Nadja grow tense as whoever was on the other side of that earpiece ranted about the technique failing.</p><p>While the camera was pointed towards her partner, she casually leaned over and plucked it from Nadja’s ear.</p><p>Somehow, they managed to get another ten minutes of interview done, making up a plan apparently involving meditation, good sleep, chocolate and commissioned ‘I’m a civilian hero’ shirts that the Gabriel Agreste brand would apparently be making (Chat Noir looked awfully smug when he announced this, and she wasn’t sure why) before the akuma alarm went off.</p><p>“AKUMA ALERT! AKUMA ALERT!” The ear splitting screech of the alarm made Ladybug wince.</p><p>“Well that lasted longer than expected,” Ladybug said, pulling out her Bug Phone.</p><p>She smirked when she read the announcement someone had posted on the Ladyblog. “Akuma at the Louvre. Looks like it’s an upset Chat Noir fangirl claiming she’s your girlfriend.”</p><p>Chat Noir sighed, snatching up a croissant as they headed out. “I’m sorry you had to find out like this,” he joked.</p><p>“I’m sure I’ll manage,” she teased. “Bye Paris!”</p><p>Her partner waved at the cameras. “Bye!”</p><p>And then they were off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop in the direction of the Louvre.</p><p>“Hey Chat?” She called.</p><p>Her partner glanced back at her.</p><p>“Thanks for the help back there. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have exploded and gotten someone akumatized.”</p><p>Chat smirked. “Anytime, M’lady.”</p><p>He faltered for a second, falling behind.</p><p>Ladybug twisted around the chimney she was vaulting off of until he was back in view.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” She asked.</p><p>Chat stared at the ground. “Do you want me to stop?”</p><p>Okay, now he wasn’t making any sense. Ladybug jumped down from the chimney, and joined him on the rooftop, protected from any prying questions or cameras.</p><p>“Stop what?”</p><p>Her partner sighed. “I know you hate it when people ask you if we’re a couple. Do you want me to stop all the flirting and nicknames?”</p><p>“Have I ever asked you to stop?” </p><p>Chat Noir paused and thought about it, which meant so much more to her. It warmed her heart that he actually was putting thought into this.</p><p>“Only during battle,” he decided. “When it’s distracting us from defeating the villain.”</p><p>Ladybug nodded. “Thanks for helping me out back there, Chat. Even though I don’t love you in that way, I still really appreciate the help.”</p><p>Her partner grinned. “This doesn’t get you off the hook for explaining what that kiss was,” he joked, leaping onto the next rooftop.</p><p>“You were trying to kill me!” She shouted after him. “It was the only way to break the spell!”</p><p>“How do you know?” He called back. “Did you try to defeat me with a hug first?”</p><p>Ladybug rolled her eyes and grinned. Even if he did get on her nerves sometimes, she knew that her partner had her back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chat Noir is just a boy with his first love, and I adore him.<br/>I know that Chat Noir fangirls aren’t strictly canon, but admit it, based on the way that some of the fandom acts you can be certain that there are at least a few. ;)<br/>I had a lot of fun writing this and I hoped you enjoyed it. </p><p>(I’m not going to post another part of this fic, at least for awhile. I'm trying to edit my major (currently 20K but it keeps getting bigger) project for Miraculous, so you should see that soon. I’m really excited to share it with you so stay tuned!)</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>